


The Trollking

by Pixerke



Category: Fairytale - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixerke/pseuds/Pixerke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story behind the Trollking in the Efteling</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trollking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De Trollenkoning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/85034) by Carole Vos. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the original story of the trollking as is was published in 1989
> 
> copyright remains with the efteling and Carole Vos(original writer)
> 
> I only translated to English

There lives a troll in the Efteling.  
And not just any troll.  
no, It's a troll-king.

But ....... what are trolls?

 

they live far, far away  
In a far of country.  
They are smaller than a small child.  
They have big hands and big feet  
and those feet are always bare.

If you encounter a troll  
Walk away quickly  
Because trolls are not nice.

A real troll is always angry.  
In the land of the trolls  
everyone is always angry.  
That's important, it's supposed to be that way  
because you're not a real troll  
if you're not angry.  
You should also be angry  
if you're not angry  
and you can be happy  
only when you're angry.

 

A good troll is also a bully.  
He teases humans and animals.  
Which is called troll fun.  
He makes everything lost:  
a red sock, a yellow and a white sock;  
scissors, glue, a book,  
glasses and toys.  
The troll put a mouse in the house  
and chases the cat up a tree.  
he brakes the tap  
and punctures the tire of the bike.  
He set the alarm wrong  
and ensures that the dog poops inside.  
He makes mistakes in the children's homework;  
dirties the clothes and the breaks the ball.  
A troll gives the cat fleas.  
He steals the pen from  
the gentleman of the school.  
And the swimsuit of a child  
just as that kid wants to go swimming.  
And, you know what also?  
A troll likes to tease the birds,  
they especially love to tease the owl when he wants to sleep.

Humans and animals:  
Walk away quickly  
if you see a troll.

 

Do trolls live in a house?  
No they live in woods which are called forests.  
Forests: because there are so many trees,  
and those trees are high and thick.  
Those trees have thick roots.  
Those roots go deep into the ground  
and there, between the roots, live the trolls.  
Except for their king, who has a throne  
in the thickest tree of the forest.

A troll-king is first a baby troll  
who was born in ..... nettles.  
Because nettles sting  
making the baby immediately angry,  
Angrier than angry.  
This will make that he shall be a good troll king  
He can become very old  
for over a hundred years he cay be angry,  
teasing man and beast: troll fun

so is the life of the trolls  
and they are satisfied with it.

 

 

Buuuuuuut  
Are the trolls really satisfied?  
No, because there is something bad,  
something really bad with their king.  
You know what's up with that king?  
Well, that king, the troll king;  
Well .... uh ...  
the king, he is ...... uh

 

Nice! Scary right? yes, Scary!  
The trolls are confused.  
What is the point of having a kind king?  
they are stuck with it.  
You know, exactly, how kind is he?  
He looks for the socks, scissors and glue,  
and also the glasses, the books and the toys.  
and puts them back were they were  
He sends the mouse into the woods,  
and resques the cat out of the tree.  
He fixes the tap and the tire  
he sets the alarm for the right time  
and picks up the poop.  
He teaches the dog poop outside  
(not on the sidewalk  
but in the gutter)

 

 

 

He helps the child sometimes with their homework,  
he washes the clothes and fixes the ball.  
That dear, dear trolls king ...  
He catches the fleas of the cat  
and sends them to the flea circus  
He gives branches to the birds  
in order to make a fine nest.  
and the gentleman of the school receives  
a pen with a beautiful plume.  
If the child wants to go swimming  
King looks for the swimsuit.  
“Quickly go swimming, kids!”  
He is also good for animals:  
He teaches birds to fly  
and the fishes to swim.  
He let the owl not be teased  
when the owl just wants to sleep.

 

If the evil, evil trolls  
hide the owl's tree  
just when the owl wants to sleep ....  
Then there's that darling of a king,  
who gives a new sleeping tree to the owl.  
and do you know what else he will do?  
The king sprinkles sugar  
plain sugar all around the tree  
So no troll can set foot there.  
Because a troll who steps in sugar  
stepping barefoot in the sugar,  
will immediately become sweet and loving and kind  
And isn't that a disaster?

 

The trolls do not like it.  
They do not want kind king.  
They talk a long time  
in their foreign troll language  
Then they go to the king's tree  
Where the king is being kind.  
"Kkkkkkking ........ Rrrrrrritttttttsssssssss" they shout  
(that's "Down with the king.")  
"Hhhhhhhhhhhhuppppppp rrrrrritssssssss ...!"

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhuppppppp rrrrrritssssssss ...?" asks the king,  
"aiaiaiai .... ohdearohdearohdearohdearrrrritssss" he says sadly,  
"mumble, mumble,ohdearohdear nja ..."  
The king cries sad.  
He comes from his throne  
and walks out of the forest.

That poor, poor King,  
he walks on his bare feet,  
he walks out into the world,  
away from the troll country.

Someone goes with him,  
But the king doesn't notice.

 

 

The road is long and boring.  
The king has been walking for hours and hours.  
He is hungry and thirsty.  
The king opens his bag.  
But there is no food and no drink,  
just his golden crown.  
But he cant hardly eat that.  
The king has a lot of grief.  
He thinks he is alone,  
All alone in a strange forest.  
But then suddenly:  
"whohooo whohoooo hooooooo whohooooo"  
sounds like an owl.  
Hey that's the owl troll country  
The owl that de king gave  
a sleep tree with sugar around it  
The king is pleased when he sees the owl.  
Now he has a friend with him.

 

 

Friend owl can see well in the dark,  
For a owl has night-eyes.  
At night he doesnt sleep,  
he looks for food.  
For the king, an apple, some nuts and some berries.  
For himself: a mouse.  
Not so nice for the mouse  
be appetizing for the owl.

Friend owl is very smart.  
After three days of searching and searching,  
he finds a beautiful forest  
A forest where fairy tales live.

 

 

"whohooo whohoooo hooooooo whohooooo?  
Woohoo who? "  
That is owls language for :  
"Efteling Hey, listen up:  
I have a king to spare.  
Want the efteling like to have a king?"

Wonderful, wonderful the efteling finds it.  
All fairy tales are nicely polished.  
because if there is king  
then everything should be as genteel  
as the king himself.  
Friend Owl first looks for good tree  
where the trone can be placed  
and then he goes and gets the king.

 

 

well, the fairytales are dissapointed.  
because he is not really posh,  
He looks so sad,  
is that what a real a king is?  
But ... he shines when he sees the tree.  
He jumps over the water,  
rolls up into the tree.  
and immediately falls asleep.  
He is so tired from the trip,  
that he could sleep for years.

Friend owl sits down next to him  
and also falls asleep.

All people of the Efteling are happy  
if they find the king in the morning.  
Having a real king,  
well, that couldn't be bad!  
they make a beautiful throne for him.

And so the troll king still lives there  
He likes to sleep a lot.  
But when he is awake  
he mumbles in his trolls language  
you can almost understand it  
if you listen carefully.

He continues being king  
and how he can laugh!

Do you know who is always with him?  
That is his best friend, the owl.  
Who never leave him alone.


End file.
